Beyond Those Distant Hills
by HobbitsOfMordor
Summary: After her amazing outing (she doesn't want to call it a date, even though that is basically what it was) with the dog who saved her life, Lady makes a life-changing decision. The Tramp has never felt quite this way about another dog before. He'll do anything to make her stay with him. ((AU where Tramp convinces Lady to leave her family and go with him.))
1. Come With Me

**A/N: Yes, I just watched this movie for the first time. Yes, I'm a complete failure and I hate myself for not watching it sooner. Yes, I wrote a fanfic for it to try and make up for my mistakes. Also yes most of it's in Lady POV.**

* * *

"Oh dear!" I exclaim as I notice that instead of being in my bed, ready to start the day and be with my family, I am in the middle of the park, sleeping soundly next to the wild dog who saved my life.

I...I'm so selfish! I need to go protect the baby!

"Is something wrong, Pidge?" the handsome (...wait, forget I said that.) gray-furred mongrel asks from my side.

"It's morning." I murmur.

I shouldn't have let him take me this far out...

"Yeah, so it is." He says, stretching his body.

"I should have been home hours ago..." I proceed, beginning to walk down the hill.

"Why?" He questions, actually seeming confused, before rushing to catch up. "Because you still believe in that old 'ever-faithful old dog tray' routine? Aw, come on, Pidge! Open up your eyes!"

Now it's my turn to be confused. "Open my eyes?"

"To what a dog's life can really be! I'll show you what I mean." He grins, moving towards the cliffside, myself following closely behind. "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

Still unsure of where he's going with this, I oblige. "Well... I see nice homes, with yards and fences..."

"Exactly." He says. "Life on a leash. Look again, Pidge. Look, there's a great big hunk of world down there, with no fence around it!"

I look out in awe. How could I have not known such a place existed?

"Where two dogs can find adventure and excitement." He continues. "And beyond those distant hills, who knows what wonderful experiences?"

I...I really want to go with him...but...

I can't.

"And it's all ours for the taking, Pidge. It's all ours." It's strange. He doesn't look like it, but it's almost like he's begging.

"It sounds wonderful." I tell him truthfully.

But...

"But?" He sighs, resigned.

"But who'd watch over the baby?"

He begins to shake his head wistfully and say something but stops himself. "The baby!?" He chuckles instead. "You understand what parents are, right, Pidge?"

"Yes..."

"Look, Pidge," He says moving back towards me. "Your humans, the ones who got the baby, they do a lot of things. Some strange, some fun. They see us dogs as companions and responsibilities. But now, those two have a new responsibility. The baby, which will probably cause far more trouble for them than you ever did. I said this before, Pidge: 'Baby moves in, dog moves out'."

I turn away and try to tune him out. I'll have to if I want to get back home and to my family. I don't have a clue where I am, so I need him to bring me back.

"Judging by how I met up with you yesterday, you should know! The muzzle, they put it on you to keep the baby 'safe'."

"But that wasn't Jim Dear and Darling!" I interrupt. "It was Aunt Sally!"

"Oh, right, but tell me, how long do you think it'll take for them to start acting the same way? You slip up once, they'll kick you out into that yard for _hours_ at a time."

Unable to think of a response, I look down at the ground. I can't let him change my mind.

But I can already feel my resolve slipping away.

"Pidge, they don't deserve you. You're so sweet, and smart, and funny. But those humans, they'll just take it all for granted. They're _parents_ now, Pigeon. Their first priority is their child."

I'm not sure what I want to do anymore. Not at all. I know I should stay, but...

"That's why I want you to leave them, Pidge. I know it makes me sound like a bad dog when I say it like that, but...I don't want to watch you get thrown in the dust like that. So please...come with me."

Feeling the last of my indecision fade away, I make my choice.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay AUs for everybody. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I'll release more in the future either way.**


	2. Call Me Tramp

**A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to one of the only Tramp POV chapters in the whole story.**

 **Also, this story will be divided up into two parts (not separate fics) and the reader will be able to choose between two endings upon finishing Part 2.**

 **But without further ado, get reading!**

* * *

What's this odd feeling?

I don't understand what's happening to me. I have never felt this way before, even with the other girls.

She makes me feel so much different than any of them did. That's why I did what I did.

That's why I manipulated her, instead of just shaking my head and saying 'You win' and bringing her home like I had planned to do if she said no.

I don't know why, but she makes me feel complete. Heck, she's the only one who does.

I won't let that just walk away.

"Uh, hello?" She calls to me as we walk down the street.

"Huh?" I shake myself out of my thoughts. "Oh, what's up, Pidge?"

"Well, it's just...it's kinda strange, leaving with you when I don't even know your name."

"Well, I had never thought of that, Pidge. Or do you prefer Lady?" Upon her indication of indifference, I continue. "As I was saying, Pidge, I can't say I really have one. I go by many names. Fritzy, Mike, Butch. Haven't really thought about it until now, though. But all things considered, I think I'll go with...Tramp."

"Tramp, huh?"

"Yep. Pidge and Tramp, against the world." I chuckle. After a moment, she joins me.

When she does, I feel something inside me flutter a little.

Wait, could this be...true love?

Before now, with all the other dogs I've been with, I made those relationships selfishly and I always got something out of it. But really, the only thing I've gotten out of Pidge so far is a spaghetti dinner and the happiest evening I've had in a long while.

"What about Lady and Tramp?" She grins. "Does that have the same ring to it?"

"Hmm, maybe if we made it sound a little more eloquent. How 'bout _La Belle et le Clochard_?"

She blinks for a moment before asking "What does that mean?"

"The Lady and the Tramp." I answer, smug at my (very weak) knowledge of French.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Pidge asks me, ending our discussion to move onto more serious matters.

"Well," I begin. "We can't go to Tony's because we just ate a huge meal there last night. And if I'm honest, we can probably last another few days without a meal..." I pause for a moment. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Yeah, okay, 'Butch'." She snickers.

"Hey, Pidge!" I yelp. "I told you to call me Tramp!"

Her laughter continues to grow louder as she runs ahead and I, not wanting to be left behind, quickly follow.

I feel warm inside.

But the happier she makes me...

The more guilt I feel about doing this. I may not have been entirely wrong about what I had said, but I certainly stretched the truth.

It doesn't matter. I saw her face when I talked about the 'great big hunk of world'. Despite the way she feels about her family, deep inside, she wants to run free.

I catch up to her, yank the collar off of her neck, and throw it away.

"Tramp!" She exclaims. "What was that about?"

"Hey, you won't need that where we're going," I tell her. "In all honesty, it'll probably just get in the way."

She picks it up in her mouth and carries it along with us anyways. "I'll keep it as a souvenir," Pidge tells me. "I won't wear it."

We continue moving for a short while before I am once again asked about lunch.

I end up eating at Tony's again.

* * *

 **A/N: Tramp is still a sucker for the Ladies.**

 **...**

 **See what I did there?**


	3. Pure Hatred

**A/N: Back to Lady POV.**

* * *

That was another delicious meal courtesy of Tony!

Unfortunately (Huh? No, I didn't say that!), nothing like what happened last night happened with the spaghetti.

It won't get another chance to, either. According to Tramp, we're leaving for the hills really soon.

"I've been planning this for a while now," he had told me. "There's a group of dogs that aren't too nice living around these parts. But I'm tying up all the loose ends as quickly as I can because I don't want to watch you get hurt. After all, you're my friend," He then muttered "My only friend," to himself, before continuing. "And what kind of a friend would I be if I did?"

I feel like there's something he isn't telling me, but when I ask about it, he just brushes it off.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, Pidge!" He always replies. "I've just got a lot on my mind, is all."

Well, if he doesn't feel the need to tell his companion, it can't be too important.

Anyways, Tramp told me he would show me some more fun things a dog can do "'round town" before we "skedaddle". (I like the words he uses.)

So that's how we ended up walking down towards the railroad.

"I'll show you where I lived most of the time before helping you out." He grins, leading me to a small water stop by the tracks. Underneath it is an iron barrel. Water leaks from above near said barrel.

"This is where I slept," he said, gesturing to the barrel. "And this is where I washed and drank." He steps under the drops, soaking his head. "Oops." He murmurs, leading me to snicker a bit. "Hey!" the mongrel complains.

All of a sudden, I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Oy, there she be!"

Startled, Tramp turns around, moves into a fighting stance, and glares at the intruders.

"Tramp, calm down," I tell him. "It's just my friends."

"Don't trust them, Pigeon." He replies. "They're here to try and get you back."

"Ya know what this reminds me of?" Trusty begins. "A story my grandpappy, Ol' Reliable used to tell me-"

"Now ain't the time, laddie." Jock interrupts. "This 'ere mongrel 'as been feedin' lies to our dear Lassie! 'ow else would 'e get 'er to leave 'er home with 'im?"

"As a matter of fact, Sandy," he begins, before being interrupted with an annoyed bark of "It's Jock!". Pausing for a moment as if waiting for more interruptions, he continues. "All I've been doing is giving Pidge here the truth. It's up to her to figure out what to do."

"Stop yer backtalk!" Jock angrily barks, moving closer to him. Tramp simply sits there, tail wagging without a care in the world and an unmoving grin.

Then something happens that none of us were expecting.

In less than a second, Trusty and I gasp in shock as Jock jumps on top of Tramp and grabs his front leg in his teeth. He tries to shake the smaller dog off, to no avail.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' That's what he said. He's working himself down to the bone for me. To keep me safe.

I won't just sit here and not do the same for him!

"Jock!" I bark. "Get off of him, now!"

Shocked, he listens. "But why, Lassie?"

"He's right, Jock! This is my decision. I _chose_ to come with him. He just made the offer."

"I think we best leave Miss Lady alone, sonny."

"Very well." He growls, still looking right at Tramp, whose carefree smile has returned.

"Bye, friends!" Tramp chuckles. "See you around!"

After the two of them are out of sight, he turns to me.

"You okay, Pidge?"

I lay down on the cool dirt, still unsure as to what just happened. I don't answer his question, but I think he knows anyway.

"Look, I know how it feels to have someone you thought cared about you to do something that hurt you. I'll let you in on a little secret: it's happened to me more times than I can count. But do you know what I did? I kept moving forward. I didn't let it keep me down, and I got myself out of the situation with quick, focused thinking. Now, this isn't quite the same, but it's close." He looks up at the sky, which has now begun to darken. "Okay, Pidge, how about I tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a young pup, no older than 10 months, abandoned by his parents and siblings, left in a closed container in a junkyard. A container that would soon be on a one way trip to the incinerator. That small gray-furred puppy, upon realizing what had happened, spent a majority of the time he had horrified. He wondered why they would do this to him. But then, as the temperature rose higher and higher, he realized that he didn't want to die yet. So he used all of his strength to push the lid off the container and jump out just in the nick of time. After that close brush with death, he never let himself fall apart like that again."

"How do you know this story?" I ask, tears still lightly falling from my eyes due to my own encounter.

"Well...the small pup...that was me."

"Oh dear..." I gasp.

"Relax, Pidge. It was a long time ago. I'm over it."

"It's just...I had no idea..."

"Pidge, it's alright. Really. I'll be honest, it's not even the worst I went through."

"Wh-what!?"

He looks up at the stars that are steadily growing clearer. "I think we best get some rest." He tells me. "If everything goes to plan, we leave tomorrow."

"Okay." I reply, and he leads me into his barrel.

"Sorry if it's a bit tight. It'll just be easier to sleep here than finding somewhere else." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I tell him, closing my eyes.

After a moment and a bit of rustling fur, I can feel his head resting lightly on my back.

I don't do anything about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tramp... D:**


	4. Final Hours

"Come on, sleepyhead," A voice calls to me as I awaken from my slumber. "We haven't got much time before we leave." It continues as I grumble tiredly, closing my eyes tighter. "Pidge, if there's anything left you want to do in town, you'll have to do it now."

"Alright, Tramp!" I grunt. "I'm up!"

"Good girl." He grins.

"Jerk."

"You know it." He replies, flashing his cocky smile at me. "But really, whatever you want to do, I'll bring you. I know the whole town like the back of my paw. Get yourself ready." He then stands under the water (on purpose this time) and shakes himself off.

He looks so handso- I mean cool!

"Pigeon? You in there?"

"Huh?"

"Look Pidge," Tramp tells me, water still dripping a bit from parts of his frame as he stretches himself. "If you'd rather, we can go find a stream for you to wash off in."

"Oh, no no no, it's fine!" I say, stepping beneath the leak and shivering as the cold water hits me. I quickly move out and dry myself off.

"First time's always the worst." the gray mutt chuckles.

"How..." I murmur. "How on earth did you do that _every day_?"

"You get used to it, Pidge. 'Course, not gonna matter much when we're gone, is it?" He asks me. "Now, what do you want to do? And you had better not say 'Tony's'."

"Hmm...well, I'd love it if you could show me some more places in town." I reply.

I almost add 'And more stories.', but decide against it. He seemed like he was done talking about his past last night.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He smiles. "How about first, we get some breakfast at Francois Pastries?"

"Pastries for breakfast?" I gasp. "How naughty, Tramp. Wait, what do they call you there? It's French, right? So that must be where you picked up your French. Hmm... Do they call you Jacques? Jean-Pierre? Milou?"

"Got it on your first try, Pigeon. I'm impressed." He beams before muttering "Probably shouldn't have told you that, though..."

"Well, I'm ready when you are." I tell him.

"Hold on, that's my line!" He yelps, feigning anger. Of coarse, his quickly moving tail tells the truth.

So that means that maybe he does feel the same way.

As we walk down to the restaurant, I consider all of the evidence.

The first night he did his best to help me understand how he lived, and he treated me to Tony's, followed by a beautiful walk through the park. And even before that, he helped me get the muzzle off, even though he barely knew me.

Yesterday morning, he gave himself a name, something he told me he had never considered before, for me.

Then he told me a terrible thing he had suffered through. Something he called 'a secret', likely meaning that no one else knows. There's also last night, and now that I think about it, the first night, as well. On both nights he leaned on me intimately, as if I was more than just a friend. As if he _wishes_ I was more than just a friend.

Maybe he really does feel like I do.

That's it. Tonight, I'll confront him about it.

Tramp and I walk into the back alleyway, so I pull myself out of my thoughts.

"Okay, just like with Tony, I want you to wait here." He tells me, and goes to scratch on the door.

After a moment, I hear an excited gasp.

"Philippe!" A man with a heavy French accent calls. " _C'est notre chien, Jacques!_ "

"Oh, it's been ages!" Another one calls back. Tramp barks excitedly, then just like the night at the Italian restaurant, he leads them back over to me.

"Oh, _regardez-le, Philippe!_ " The first one calls excitedly. "He's got a girl! Give them something fresh!"

" _Dessus!_ "

"Oh, I'm gonna miss getting food being this easy." 'Jacques' sighs. "But it's for the best. We don't want to have trouble with the Junkyard Dogs."

As the (delicious looking) pastries are placed in front of us, I ask him. "What are the Junkyard Dogs?"

"They're that group I mentioned yesterday," he tells me with his mouth full. "They're dangerous. Way too dangerous for you to be anywhere near. And even more dangerous if you're with me."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say...I'm not on the best of terms with their leader. A lot of stuff went down between the two of us. That's why we need to leave today. I caught wind that he's authorized a wide-scale search for me. If he finds me...he'll capture and kill me...and anyone I'm with."

"Then...we need to hurry!" I yelp, finishing my food.

"Right." He agrees, and begins to lead me out of town.

But neither of us notice the white-furred dog running off with information on our location.


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: Here goes...**

* * *

Tramp and I continue to walk down the road.

I can't believe it, but it must be true.

I love him. I've fallen in love with the dog who saved my life.

In fact, I think I've loved him ever since that fateful day that awful muzzle was placed on me.

All of a sudden, my thoughts are interrupted by a "Hold on, Pidge. We're being followed."

He sniffs the air a bit and, turning towards an alleyway, his entire demeanor changes. Where moments before was a sweet, charming dog stands a snarling mutt.

"What's wrong, Tramp? Who could possibly be following us?"

"Come out, Buster!" He barks, ignoring my question. Well, I mean, technically he answered it. "It's no use hiding."

A large black and brown dog slinks his way out of the alleyway, followed by several others.

"Well, well, well," the leader smirks. "If it isn't the Tramp. We've been looking for you for ages. But you won't get away this time."

The group starts to circle around us.

"Buster, in a few moments I'll be gone. We don't need to do this." Tramp growls.

"Well, you're right about one thing," Buster chuckles. "You _will_ be gone in a few moments. By the way, does this here lady know the truth about you, Tramp?"

"The truth?" I ask. "What does he mean?"

"Oh, so you _haven't_ told her. About any of the others."

"What others?"

Tramp turns to me. "Lady, I understand if you have questions, but you need to get out of here! Continue towards our destination. If you don't go now, the circle will grow too tight and you won't get another chance."

"But...what about you, Tramp?"

"I can handle myself. Now go!"

I oblige and sprint through a gap in the circle. One starts to chase after me, but Buster tells him to stop.

However, before I'm even out of sight, I'm interrupted again. This time, it's by...

Trusty and Jock.

"Oi, Lassie! Where ya goin'? Slow down, wouldya?"

I stop and glare at him. "What do you want, Jock?" I growl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I dinnae know what all this 'ere hostility is about! I just be here to talk."

"Then do it."

"Look, Miss Lady," Trusty begins. "The two of us have been looking for a chance to talk with ya without that mongrel around-"

"Don't call him a mongrel!" I interrupt.

"Alright, alright," he continues. "Anywho, we wanted to talk,"

"Aye," Jock adds in. "'Bout that mutt."

"What about him!?"

"Look, Lassie, I been hearin' stories of a gray-furred dog who goes around town doin' all kinds of nasty things. He ain't got no home, and according to the stories, ain't got no interest in one, either. He be a roamer, the stories say. Well, to be exact, they call 'im the Tramp."

"What are you trying to say, you two?" I question, enraged.

"What we're trying to say," Trusty tells me, "Is that that feller is dangerous."

"Aye. He be a criminal. They say 'he's giv'n the slip to evr'y dogcatcher' 'round town, and 'nev'r gets caught'! 'e deserves to be locked up, and he certainly don't deserve ye!"

I don't know what to do...

I want to defend the one I love, but...

I don't know what to say.

"Come back with us, Miss Lady. Make everything right."

I don't know what to do...

"Ye should list'n to us, Lassie. We know what we be talkin' about. Yer sweet, smart, and funny. That mongrel will nev'r notice one o' those things!"

I haven't a single clue as to what I should do.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are about to get crazy next chapter. Which also just so happens to be the final one in Part 1. See you later! :D**


	6. You Made Your Choice

**A/N: Incoming conclusion to Part 1 of Beyond Those Distant Hills! It's in Tramp POV, so come get it!**

* * *

As the sun shines right onto my face, I let out a loud yawn and stand up, being careful not to jostle a sleeping Pidge.

We'll need to get going soon. If I want to give her a bit more time in town I'll have to wake her up.

Honestly, I'm a bit surprised she let me lay my head down on her. Heck, I don't even know why I felt the need to.

Okay, Tramp, you can think about it later. You've gotta wake her up now.

Several moments later, the two of us have started some playful banter, and after washing ourselves off, have started down the road to Francois Pastries.

Now I can think. So, what could this feeling be?

There's no way it's simply attraction. I've dealt with more than enough of that in my time to be sure.

It's something more. Something bigger.

Wait...could it be? I already suspected this before, but...

I've heard the other strays talking about me and my girlfriends. They say that I'm never serious with them, which, to be fair, is true. But they also say that one day, I'll meet someone different. Someone who gives me a wish to shelter and protect. Pigeon? She fits both of those terms.

And they say that under the spell of 'true love', I'll grow careless, picked up by the dog catchers, and it's curtains for me.

True love...

Is that really what this is?

I took her in...tricked her (which I feel guiltier than ever about)...and treated her far better than the others.

I can see no other explanation. I've been more honest about myself with her than anyone else, and I haven't ever felt such a strong bond with anyone else. In just a few days, she's become the person I trust most in the world.

As we arrive, I resolve to continue thinking it through later. When we receive our pastries, I accidentally let slip about the Junkyard Dogs and am forced to explain them. Unfortunately, that puts her into a rush and she wants to leave right away.

We don't get very far before being stopped.

The moment I notice something off, I turn towards the sound and sniff the air. This worries Pidge, so I quickly explain before facing myself back towards the one I know is coming.

"Come out, Buster! It's no use hiding."

As the group surrounds us, I converse with him, trying to keep the discussion away from what he knows about my past. Eventually, he leaves me no choice but to send Pigeon off ahead with the promise that I'll clarify on his words later. She still hesitates.

"I can handle myself. Now go!"

She listens and I look at Buster as another dog begins to chase her.

"Leave her out of this." I growl.

"Alright, fine." He chuckles. "For now, at least. Come back here! We can catch her at our leisure once we deal with the Tramp."

"Buster...are you sure this is what you want?" I grin. "Because this is your last chance to change your mind. If it is, I can't be blamed for what happens next."

"Oh, tryin' to sound tough, just like old times, eh, Tramp? Ain't gonna work."

In seconds, I'm on top of him. Holding onto him as best I can as he shakes around to get me off, I aim a bite right for his chest and hit my mark perfectly. He falls to the ground and I take the time to give him a scratch to keep him off me long enough to get away.

"H-how?" Buster sputters. "H-how did yo-?"

"I told you already. Not my fault. You made your choice, so accept the consequences."

I smirk at the other Junkyard Dogs. "You should probably go patch him up. You don't want to be down a leader, do you?"

They all grab him and haul him off.

I rush ahead, hoping that Pidge is okay. I don't have to go very far. I can hear them before I see them.

"...He be a criminal. They say 'he's giv'n the slip to evr'y dogcatcher' 'round town, and 'nev'r gets caught'! 'e deserves to be locked up, and he certainly don't deserve ye!"

Despite my complete, unfettered hatred for those two, I hang back. I want to see how she handles herself. If things look risky, I'll step in.

But then, they say something that makes my hatred for them stronger than ever.

"Yer sweet, smart, and funny. That mongrel will nev'r notice one o' those things!"

I prepare to do something due to her silence, before she bursts.

"What are you talking about!?" She barks at them. "You wouldn't know! Those exact words: 'sweet, smart, funny', are one of the first things he told me!"

"Aye, but-"

"No buts!"

"Miss Lady, we just don't want ya to get hurt. This...this strange devotion you have to that mongrel, it's not healthy." the old-looking bloodhound tells her. "Being that close to him will only hurt you in the long run. And I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally."

Okay, that's enough.

"Hey, fellas~!" I smile, walking up to them. Pidge looks up at me with relief. "How are you doing? Watcha talkin' about? Me? Oh, do go on."

I just need to maintain the pleasant facade. If I attack them, who knows what she'll do.

They don't say a word but - Jock, was it? - glares and growls.

"Oh, so you were finished. Allow me to retort. How many times have you saved her life?"

"Wh-what?" He gasps.

"How many times have you saved Pidge's life?" I smirk. "Pidge, why don't you tell them how many times I have."

"W-well, I'd say twice at this point."

"Twice. That's two for me. How many do you have? One? Three? _Zero_?"

"Whassit matter, mongrel?"

"Well, you see, Sandy," I chuckle as I hear the 'It's Jock!'. "I have another question. How many times did you help her when she got that muzzle stuck on her by Aunt Sally?"

"Sh-she got a muzzle!?"

"Oh, so you don't even _know_! So you accuse me of only being able to hurt her when _I_ have done anything but. Overall, lately, all you've done is hurt her. Remember the railroad?"

"I-I..."

"Now, the two of us are going to take our leave now, right, Pidge? If you have anything left to say to them, do it now."

"Jock..." she murmurs. "Trusty... I'm sorry. But I don't think you'll be seeing me much anymore."

"But Miss Lady, why?"

"Not because I don't like you. Because I won't be here. Tramp and I are leaving town."

"H-huh?"

"I'll see you around, guys." She moves back to our path. "Come on, Tramp."

I follow.

* * *

The two of us look up at the stars from our spot in the fields.

"Tramp?" Pidge calls to me.

"Yeah? What's up, Pidge?"

"I...wanted to talk to you about something." She mutters.

"What is it?"

"Well...you see, ever since you saved me...I think...I love you."

My heart skips a few beats.

"H-huh?" I gasp.

I can't believe it. Why would I be so surprised if it wasn't true? I love her, too.

"Oh, no!" She exclaims. "Did I mess up our whole relationship? Everything!?"

"Relax, Pigeon." I calm her. "I love you, too."

"Then why did you gasp?"

"I was surprised...and happy."

"Oh. Well, we should probably get some rest, Mr. 'Surprised and Happy'."

"Shut up." I groan.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your new girlfriend, is it?"

"Stop using that against me!" I complain, even though she won't know exactly why for a few days yet.

And as the stars grow brighter and brighter, the bond between the two of us has grown stronger than ever before.

Pidge's gentle snoring fills my hearing after a moment, and I grin.

This is what a dog's life can really be.

 _ **Part 1 End**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I'll see y'all for Part 2 after a short break.**


	7. Two Years

**A/N: And here we are again. Take some Lady POV for the first chapter of Part 2.**

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

It's a beautiful morning.

Sunlight shines over the horizon, coming from far beyond those distant hills.

The green grass sparkles with dew.

In the distance, the sounds of birds chirping can be heard.

I hear the makeshift door to our shared burrow open and close again.

Steps climb up to the top of the hill I lie on.

A familiar voice calls out. "Hey, Pidge. Thought I'd find you up here."

"Hello, Tramp. How're you doing?"

"Oh," the grey mutt murmurs. "I'm doing okay, Pidge. But why are you up here so early?"

Without turning to look at him, I reply. "I'm just thinking. There's something I wanted to talk to you abo- What's that smell?" I sniff the air a bit, intrigued. I turn around to find that he's dragged a plate of spaghetti up.

"Well, I, uh, brought some breakfast." He lifts his back leg and performs his signature scratch as he says this. I've found that while he does it to get fleas off like other dogs, it's also a bit of a nervous tic.

"Oh, Tramp!" I smile. "What's this for? And how did you get it?"

"I don't know if you know this, but it's been two years today since we left the town. It's also our two year anniversary. So, I went back to Tony's and grabbed this the other day. You have no idea how difficult hiding this from you was."

"Wait, you went back into the town!?"

"Yeah, so?" Tramp sighs. "Look, I know you're concerned, but you should know that I can handle myself. I am very aware that they're probably still after my life. But you're worth it. Now, let's eat."

"No, Tramp! I don't even know what I would do if you ran off one day and never came back! Don't just brush this off! I know you did it for me, but... I can't lose you. Not after I've lost so much. Don't go back there alone, okay?"

"Alright." He smiles at me.

"Now, let's eat."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about, Pigeon?"

"Well, you know our whole thing that we do when I go into heat?" I ask. "How to keep me from...you, no offense...I go out to the other burrow? The one far from your normal activity grounds?"

"Yeah? What about it? Did something try to hurt you there!? I can make another one if-"

"Let me finish, Tramp. I think...maybe, for my next heat, we coul-"

All of a sudden, the door bursts open.

"Happy anniversary, you two." A voice (the owner of whom is still very clearly trying to seduce my mate) calls.

"Oh, hey Peg!" Tramp calls back.

A year or so back, we found her near death in a ditch. We took her in and nursed her back to health.

She had been attacked by the Junkyard Dogs, who had been trying to locate us. She told us that most of the dogs who were Tramp's friends knew what direction we had gone out in.

She escaped and went out looking for us. Now she visits every once and a while.

At that point, I, of course, knew about his past girlfriends. Might have biased my opinion of Peg a bit.

I don't like her too much, but it is nice to get news from the town.

"How are you doing, handsome? What about you, beauty?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I say matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know." She chuckles. "So, wanna hear what's going on in the city?"

"You know it!" Tramp grins.

"Well, lately, more and more humans have been getting cars. That means that the risk of being hit by one is getting higher and higher."

"That alone makes me glad I left." I nod.

"Whoa, Pidge," my mate laughs. "What happened to Miss 'Perfect Pet'?"

"Oh, shut up," I glare. "You know what happened. You're such a jerk sometimes."

"And you love me for it." He smirks back.

"Well, you got me there."

"I know."

"Well, I brought you two a gift. Got it myself. I'll go grab it quick." She leaves and comes back moments later dragging a box along the ground. "I saw you guys eating at Francois Pastries right before you left, and beauty here seemed to like it. So I stol- I mean found- these for you."

"Oh, thanks, Peg," I cheer. "You know, you may not be so bad."

"Right back at ya, sister. Well, I'm off. Take good care of the Tramp for me tonight." She winks.

"I changed my mind!" I bark at the exiting figure, who begins to snicker. The gray dog beside me also lightly chuckles."You are the worst!"

* * *

 **A/N: Imma go now. See y'all later.**


	8. They're My Friends!

**A/N: Here's some Lady POV bye.**

* * *

After a nice day of... "work" is what Tramp calls it, but it's really just playing, I decide that it's time to talk.

"Hey, you awake?" I call.

"Yeah, Pidge?" he says, lifting his head from my back. "What's up?"

"Well, remember how I wanted to talk to you earlier? About the heats?"

"Yeah? Did you want to finish that talk? If so," the vagabond yawns. "I'm ready when you are. Just gimme a minute to stretch myself out."

I let him do his thing and wait until he tells me he's ready.

"So, as I was saying, we've been together for two years now, right?"

"Yeah..." he deadpans. "Our anniversary was today."

"Yes, and I think that the next time I go into heat...I think I'll stay here instead of going to the other burrow."

"Wh-what?" He sputters. "Lady, you know why we do that! We do it so I don't lose control and get you pregnant! Because neither of us are ready for pups yet!"

"Well, Tramp," I sigh. "That's the thing. It's been two years. I'm ready. I don't know if you are. You can say no if you want."

"I...I'll think about it. About how long is it until your next heat?"

"A few weeks. And...there's something else I wanted to ask you. You won't like it."

"What is it, Lady? Don't worry, I'll do my best to stay calm."

"Well...I'd like to admit to something first. You know how I got mad at you for going to town on your own?"

"Yeah."

"I was being just a _little_ bit hypocritical." Upon seeing the annoyed look on his face, I continue. "You're gonna like this even less. I've been visiting Jock and Trusty. My old friends?"

The mention of Jock leads him into a growl. "Why? They hurt you. They hurt me. Why, Lady?"

"Because, Tramp! They're my friends! You've made just as many mistakes as they have, and I've forgiven you! And I talked to them about you. They don't hate you anymore. They saw how healthy I looked, how good you've been taking care of me. They wanted to ask me to ask you to come so they could apologize. And besides, we can't go there on our own now because of our new rule."

"Fine." He mutters, obviously unhappy with the idea. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tramp."

"Don't mention it, Pidge."

* * *

The two of us step into the town. Tramp is very on edge. He doesn't trust them. He moves a little closer to me and I can feel his recently-cleaned fur brushing against me.

I made him wash off, like, _really_ wash off. He was incredibly agitated, but I don't want him to make a bad...fourth impression?

"Where are they gonna be, Pidge?" He asks, still uneasy.

"They said they'd meet us by Francois."

We head in that direction and shortly after are called by two others.

"Oi, Lassie! Ov'r 'ere!"

I rush over, but Tramp gets in front of me.

He's being really protective.

"So, I see you brought your 'handsome hero'." Trusty chuckles.

Tramp looks at me for a moment before joining Trusty.

The two of them didn't have as big of a problem as-

"Now, laddie. Dinnae if she alr'dy told ya this, but the two of us would just like to apologize fer what we said and did all that time ago."

Tramp continues to eye him with distrust.

"We shoulda listened ta Lassie 'ere wh'n she said 'twas 'er decision. So, er, we brought ya somethin' to try 'nd make up for it."

Jock pushes a small box towards him

The mutt looks at it with wariness, before opening it.

Inside is a meat-covered bone. Even Tramp, for all his skepticism, has his tongue slipping out of his mouth.

It means a lot more than he knows. Jock guards his bones with his life. He didn't think I had known about his hiding spot, but I had. For Jock to give one away, he is truly being sincere.

"Thanks, San- I mean Jock." He grins, relaxing.

"So, you call yourself 'Tramp', huh?" Trusty asks. "Or is it still 'The Tramp'?"

"Well, oldie, only my friends can call me just 'Tramp'. So, you can call me Tramp. You too, Jock."

Looks like they're getting along.

We leave shortly after, wanting to avoid being caught by the Junkyard Dogs.

Tramp has a soft smile on his face as we walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: So serene...**

 **Y'all better be ready for the next two chapters. 10 is _extra long_.**


	9. You Thought You Could Get Away?

**A/N: Lady POV. Time for shit to go down.**

* * *

Unfortunately, Tramp's smile doesn't last long.

Seconds after the edge of the town comes into sight, something seems off. He doesn't notice it until I stop and tell him.

"Do you think it could be-?" I ask, stricken with horror.

"For sure." He nods, slipping back into his wild facade. "Buster, I know you're there."

With a growl, the very dog we had suspected comes out from behind some trash cans. He had been following us.

"Long time no see, _Tramp_."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Tramp growls back. He lightly swings his tail towards the town's border. He's signaling me to leave, but I won't just leave him here! Not this time.

"You thought you could get away by leaving town, is that it?" Buster chuckles. "You didn't expect us to keep watching for you after two years, huh? So, you thought it'd be safe to come visit some friends."

If looks could kill, Tramp would have killed him a hundred times over by now.

"You turned your back on me!" The black-and-brown dog continues. "All that time ago, when I just wanted your help on one last thing, you helped _him_ instead of me!"

"You put yourself in that position by deciding to act on your stupid plan!" Tramp shouts back. "I wouldn't have helped you kill my father figure!"

"Tramp..." I whisper. "He's trying to rile you up. Don't let him get to you."

"Pigeon, I've got this!" He grunts before turning back to the Junkyard Dog. "You managed just fine, didn't you? You got him sent to the pound, and that was that! Why are you still holding this absurd grudge against me?"

It's now that I realize I really don't know as much about him as I had thought. I'll have to ask him more about his past later.

I know it might be hard for him to talk about, but he needs to talk to me if the two of us are gonna work.

"Why?" Buster sputters. "Why!? Because you were my best friend! You were the only one I trusted! And you just had to show up and ruin everything. I should never have told you about my plan." He grins solemnly. "You did end up being the one to teach me how it is out here, though. The Tramp's business is the Tramp's business. Buster's business is Buster's business. And right now, my business is to wipe your miserable ass off the face of this earth."

"Likewise."

They both lower into fighting stances.

This can't be the only way to solve this problem!

Think, Lady! Think!

There's gotta be another option.

Tramp pounces on top of the doberman mix. Well, at least, he would have, if his move hadn't been evaded.

The mongrel lets out a gasp of surprise before falling to the ground. Buster takes the opportunity to pick him up by his paw and throw him into the trash cans. I notice a small shape retreat from the site of the crash, but forget once I return my attention to the fight.

Tramp took _his_ chance to attack Buster while appearing defeated. When he went to finish the grey-furred dog off, he was hit with a bite directly to the ear. With a howl of pain, Buster slams his head into Tramp, knocking him away again.

I look at the black stray and see that a large portion of his ear was torn off by my mate's attack, and blood leaks from the wound.

But when I turn to Tramp, it's much worse. Blood soaks his fur in multiple places. His carefree smirk is no longer plastered over his face, instead replaced with a resigned smile. He closes his eyes as if expecting this to be the end of him.

How...how dare he!? He thinks he can just up and let himself die?

Aggravated by his inaction, I finally take action myself. I charge the mutt attacking my beloved and strike a long scratch down his left side, causing blood to spurt out as he bellows in agony.

"p-pidge?" Tramp murmurs, eyes growing foggy.

As Buster falls to the ground, having fainted, I frantically bark at Tramp.

He's gotta stay awake...

He _has_ to!

Out of nowhere, I hear the sound of more steps sprinting towards me.

I turn around, prepared to strike, to see Jock and Trusty rushing towards me.

"Lassie! Wha's happ'n'd!?"

"WegotattackedandTramp'shurtandIdon'tknowwhattodo!"

"Calm down, Miss Lady!"

"I...I need your help!"

"A'right, we got ya back, Lassie! Just tell us what ta do!"

"P-pick him up...pick him up and follow me!" I bark, rushing towards the distant hills.

They follow my command.

I just hope we get back in time...

* * *

I've been watching over him for hours now with no sleep.

"Nothin' else we c'n do, Lassie." Jock told me before he and Trusty left. "Nothin' but wait."

His condition has improved a bit, but he still hasn't woken up. I'm pretty proud of my makeshift wrappings over his wounds, but it won't really matter if he doesn't make it.

My last thought before my vision fades to black as I lay my head beside him is wondering if he'll be pleased with how far I've come from that little house dog he first met _when_ he wakes up.

* * *

I shake myself awake in the morning to find the burrow empty save for me.

W-who took him? They couldn't have followed us here, could they?

I rush outside, panic-stricken. I search all around before hearing a weak bark of "Is something wrong, Pidge?" from the top of the hill the burrow was built under.

Sitting there with a proud grin on his face is Tramp. But despite how obvious it is that he's trying to look tough, I can see that his injuries are taking a toll on him.

"Tramp," I sigh. "You shouldn't be out here. You need to recover. Come inside. It's a miracle you're even alive, and there's no chance you would be if I hadn't gotten help from Trusty and Jock."

"Th-they helped?"

"Yeah, they carried you here. But before we get into that, I think it's your turn for some explanations."

He follows me back into our home. "Huh?"

"I want you to tell me about your life." I tell him straight out. "Start at the beginning."

"B-but..." He begins, before noticing the look on my face and starting over. "Okay."

"You don't have to tell me everything," I compromise. "If there's something you _really_ don't want to talk about, you can leave it."

"No, you're right, Lady. I need to tell you the whole story." He decides. "Here goes nothing. It all began a little over four and a half years ago..."

* * *

 **A/N: It's almost time for _flashbacks_!**


	10. Leave the Past Behind You

It all began a little over four and a half years ago, with the birth of the grey-colored puppy and his two siblings. One was female and had mostly dark brown fur, with a lighter underbelly, while the other was male and had all black fur. Their mother had black fur with brown around her legs and face. They never met their father and were strays from the day they were born.

After they had grown to be three months old, the gray one convinced his brother and sister to go with him to get away from their mother for a while and explore.

"Hey, Grey," the black brother muttered. They called each other by the colors of their fur because none of them had real names. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course, Black!" The gray one laughed. (That one's me if you couldn't tell, Pidge.) "Hey, she probably needs some time away from us, too! So it's a win-win!"

"Okay... if you say so..." the sister whispers.

The pups traveled around the town all day before returning late that night.

"Come on, Brown!" I had chuckled. "I know you're tired, but we're almost there!"

"And where were _you_ _three_ all day?" Our mother growled at us the instant she saw us.

"Uh oh..." I gulped.

"It was Grey's idea!" the other two immediately yelled.

"So, uh, then I got punished." I grin sheepishly.

"So, you were always a rule breaker then." Pidge smiles.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that-"

"It's fine. After all..."

"...it's what you love about me. But anyways, nothing too important happens for another seven or so months. And I'm sure you can remember what I told you happened when I was ten months old, but I'll tell you again, sparing no single detail. Now..."

I had continued to do very similar things for those months in between but rarely brought my siblings along. Whenever I did, they would always blame it on me, and I would be punished once more. It got to the point where I was gone so much that they mostly stopped paying attention to me. I was only there for breakfast and sleep because I had figured out how to get food on my own.

One day, though, I ran into a bit of trouble. I encountered a pack of wild, mean-looking dogs.

"Well, would you look at that?" Their leader sneered at me. "A little lost puppy!"

I backed away from him, only to bump into another.

"He kinda looks familiar, don't he, boss?"

Scared by the whole turn of events I look around for an exit frantically.

"Yeah...almost like that traitor. He up and disappeared with some black-coated maiden and never came back, so we found 'im and got revenge."

"You don't think-" One of them gasps before a grin floods his face.

"I think we're both thinkin' the same thing. Let's see how similar this feller is. Grey fur, check."

"White underbelly, check."

"And those sweet little button ears."

While they're distracted listing off similarities to someone I don't even know, I run through the gap between two of them. Within seconds, they're after me.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

They were much faster than me and would catch up in seconds. Then I had an idea. The alleyways! I knew my way through those like the back of my paw! If I could get back to my mom, she'd protect me!

I turn into one, and head on the route towards...I'm not sure I would call it home, but the place where my mother and siblings lived.

Once I made it there, my mother had jumped in front of me and scared them away.

Or so we thought. That night, they came back. I awoke to loud yelps of pain, and then silence.

I stood up to see them standing over my brother's corpse, grinning sadistically.

My mother scared them off again, but then she looked at me angrily and told me to follow her.

I listened and she led me to the junkyard and dropped me in a trash can, before closing it.

Shocked, I tried to escape, but couldn't. So for the first, (and last, until recently) time, I gave up.

The temperature grew higher and higher.

'Do I really want to die?' I had asked myself.

And, at the last moment, I made my decision.

'No!'

I smashed myself into the lid, and both me and it flew out, landing in a pile of garbage.

Having exerted all of my energy, everything had faded to black as I panted.

"And that's how it happened." I look down at the ground but don't let it bother me.

"Tramp...you can stop if-"

"No, Pidge. I need to do this."

"You're wrong, Tramp. I...I shouldn't have asked you to do this," She murmurs. "I know how much you dislike talking about your past. I forced you into this, and if you don't want to talk about it, then don't."

"But I think we do need to talk about it. So I'm going to keep going."

Not long after, I woke up. Not on my own, mind you.

"Boooooorrrriissss!" Came a howl from beside me. "Come look at what I found!"

"What is it, kiddo?"

I grunted and covered my eyes with my paws. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone at that moment.

"Huh, looks like a pup." The older sounding voice said. "Is he alive?"

"Well," the young one replied. "He just covered up his eyes, so I'd say so."

'Oh, come on. Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed still.' I had thought.

"Well, if he's not going to admit to us that he's awake, we'll just carry him back."

Upon hearing this, I stood up and glared at them. "What do you want with me?" I growled.

One of them was a tall, slender, and gray Wolfhound (of what variety, I didn't yet know), and I couldn't really tell what the black and brown puppy was. He did look about the same age as me though, and I later found out that he was around three months younger.

"We'd just like to learn why you're out here on your own. The world is pretty dangerous, little one."

" _Don't_ call me little." I continue to growl.

"Alright, alright." The other young dog chuckles. "Name's Buster. Yours?"

"Don't really have one."

"Oh...well, uh..."

"Just call me...Grey." I winced at the mention of what my siblings had called me.

"Alright, Grey," the older one- I guessed his name was Boris?- had said. "We'd like to take you somewhere we can help you. You see, we're part of a group called the Junkyard Dogs-"

"So that's when you met Buster?" Pigeon questions.

"Yeah," I sigh. "At first, we got along really well. But then...some stuff went down."

"Tramp-"

"Don't even start. I already told you. I'm not stopping. And we're not quite there yet, anyways."

Six months had passed. The young grey-furred mongrel had stayed with Boris and Buster while he was getting used to living without his mother's support, but like he had with her, he was often out.

But then, one day something had happened. During those six months, he had been to the pound, or he would have been, had he not escaped the carriage. Unfortunately, in doing this, he had fallen and injured his front left leg. But out of nowhere, a man saw him and picked him up.

He had lived with the man and his wife for several months, and not seen the two dogs who had saved him at all during that time. But then, one day, something strange happened. The man who had taken him in started acting strangely. Grey, or as he was named at the moment, Buddy, started to be ignored a little more often.

But he had no one to go to in order to ask about it, so he figured it would just pass. It never did. All of a sudden, the house had a new member. A small 'baby', as his owners called it. After it appeared, everything changed. When he sat down for a nice comfortable scratch, he had been interrupted with a: "Put that dog out! He'll get fleas all over the baby!", and when he started to bark at some strange mutt: "Stop that racket! You'll wake the baby!".

Every day he felt like they cared less and less. His nice, juicy cuts of uneaten steak had been replaced with leftover baby food, and his warm bed by the fire with a leaky doghouse.

Buddy spent less and less time inside his home. So, he did what would later become known as what he was best at. He ran away. As soon as he had returned to the familiar alleys, he broke the clasp on his collar and let it fall to the ground. He swore to never let himself belong to a human again. Despite the stories his mother had told him, that "a dog's best friend is a human", he had experienced what they were truly like.

Grey soon met up once more with Buster and Boris, who had grown greatly concerned over not seeing him in several months.

"Where on earth have you been, Grey!?" Buster had asked angrily. "We...we thought you were dead!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Is what I had replied with.

The two of them, sensing my inner fury, left me be for the rest of the night.

"So that's why you said you were the 'voice of experience'..." Pidge murmurs.

"Yeah." I sigh. "Now, it's time for the fight between me and Buster...at this point, I had begun my whole 'Tramp' routine. I'd pick up a girl for a week or two and use them to get something. Buster knew about it. Whenever we went out together and I saw one that interested me, I'd walk off without telling him. That's how I met Peg..."

So, you're the Tramp, huh?" The female dog chuckled. "I can't believe you're after little old me."

"Aw, shucks," I smirked. "No need for flattery."

I had just taken her out for a night on the town. I also snuck some stuff from her home and hid it outside to take when I left. I felt pretty proud of this one. Heck, I ended up coming back to her multiple times.

She was definitely on to me, though.

Despite how I was acting, I was in a rush. Buster had an awful plan he was just waiting to start, and I had to stop him.

I rushed back with my stolen items and arrived in the nick of time. Boris was standing on his 'sentry tower', which was a pile of trash that was high enough to see for quite a distance. Buster was standing on his own, loftier pile.

"Buster!" I barked. "Don't do this."

"Why not, Tramp?" He called back. "I need to do this. There's this _craving_ inside of me. A craving for _power_. If I do this, then I can satisfy that craving! Why don't you come help me?"

"Buster," I growled. "This 'craving' of yours isn't healthy! It'll end up getting you killed or worse!"

"Oh, come on, _Tramp_ , don't act like you don't have your own! You've got your craving to take advantage of the dames!" He grinned. "You leave me to go with them, take their stuff, and make them think you care, but never take 'em seriously! Look, you came back from one just now!"

"Buster. Stop, now."

"No."

With that, Buster knocked over a large object next to him right as a dog catcher's truck came into view. The object slid down the slope and hit Boris dead on, knocking him towards the incinerator.

Right before he fell, I grabbed him in my teeth and threw him out of the way. This lead to me sliding off the slope, only being held up by my loose grip on the edge. Buster snickered as he walked towards me.

"Looks like nobody wins, Tramp." He prepared to kick me down, but I did a flip over the edge and bit him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. I rush to check on Boris, only to see him in the back of the truck driving away.

"No..."

Buster had been trying to get rid of him. He wanted to be in charge of the Junkyard Dogs, and then proceed on to the world. I couldn't let that happen. I may not have shown it, but I truly did care about Boris. He had helped me survive in one of my darkest times.

"I don't know what happened to him," I sigh. "But I wish I did."

"Tramp..."

"After that, not much happened at all for the next two months. And then, I met you. So there. Now you know everything."

"I...I'm sorry I made you talk about it."

"It's fine, Pidge. You know, not talking about it had helped me think that it was better to leave the past behind you. But now I realize that even if it's easier to do it that way, it's really better to learn from the past."

"You should get some more rest," She tells me. "It's getting late. You were telling your story all day."

"Okay, Pidge," I smile. "Let's get some sleep."

We lay down beside each other and I snuggle up against her.

I'm glad that I now realize that to leave the past behind you is akin to letting yourself make the same mistakes again. I won't let it happen.

Pidge's snores fill the tunnel once more and I grin as sleep's sweet embrace takes me as well.


	11. I Think I'm Ready

**A/N: The end is near.** **Expect a chapter tomorrow _and_ an ending and alternate ending on Monday! Lady POV for you!**

* * *

Last night…

Last night he told me everything.

What he had been through…

What he had kept me from going through…

I'm glad he told me, but ever since then…

He's been different. Happier, almost.

Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. I still feel bad, because I could see how much it pained him even if he tried to hide it, but I can now see clearly that he really did need to do this.

"Pidge!" Tramp calls from outside. "We've got some visitors!"

I head out to see what he means and am greeted by two shapes walking in our direction.

"Oy, Lassie!" one of them barks happily. "How've ya been?"

"Jock! Trusty!" I smile.

"I can see that our friend here is doing all right." Trusty observes.

"Yep!" Tramp grins. "It'll take more than a few wounds like that to keep me down!"

"So, uh, Laddie?" Jock utters to the mutt beside me. "Would ya mind comin' with me fer a moment?"

"Uh…" He replies. "Okay, why not?"

The two walk far enough away that they are out of earshot. Seconds later, we are joined by another guest.

"My, my…" The feminine voice chuckles. "Looks like Buster was wrong. The Tramp is still alive."

"…Why are you here, Peg?" I murmur.

"Well, I heard what happened with that bastard Junkyard Dog and wanted to make sure my good friends were alright." She responds. "So, who're little Scottie and the Bloodhound?"

"They're my friends."

"Oh. Alright."

I take another look in Tramp's direction and see him performing his signature scratch.

What on earth are the two of them talking about that's making him nervous?

"Miss Lady," Trusty interjects. "How's the recovery gone so far?"

Strange. It's almost like he's trying to distract me.

"It's been going fine." I stare him down in suspicion. "He woke up on his own yesterday, had to stop him from staying out too long."

"Oh, I bet the Tramp can handle himself just fine," Peg sighs. "In more ways than one."

"Aaaand that's enough out of you," I yelp, flustered. "Shoo, shoo! Get outta here!"

She doesn't and I give up.

I turn back to where Jock lead my mate out to and find them walking back.

"What was that all about?" I ask, confused and curious.

"Oh, uh," Tramp moves to scratch at his neck. "It was, um, nothing important."

"…Are you lying to me?"

"Wh-what? No! Why, uh, why would you think that, heh?"

"If you say so."

We spend the rest of the day enjoying time with our friends. For the first time, Tramp actually seems to be opening up to others. We ended the day with him telling them about his parent and siblings.

"And then…I would have been on my own, if it weren't for Buster and Boris. They saved me. So, no matter how much Buster may hate me…I don't think I'll ever be able to hate him as much. Maybe not at all." He admits. "I'm mostly just disappointed in him. Both for what he did to Boris and what he did to me."

"It's okay, Laddie. 'M glad yer feelin' comfortable enough with us t' tell us this kind o' stuff."

"But we really should be going, Miss Lady and Mister Tramp. Thank you for being such good hosts."

"I think I'll head out, too." Peg adds. "Gotta get back before anyone gets too suspicious."

"See you all later, then." Tramp grins.

And like that, we're alone.

"Hey, Pidge?"

"What's the matter?"

"Look, uh, remember that thing you talked about not long ago? Um, about your heats?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, think I've made my decision." For the third time today, he does his little scratch.

"Well, what is it that you decided, then?"

"I decided to, um, agree, uh, with your proposal."

"So…?"

"So, I think I'm ready. For, uh, pups."

Well, looks like things between us just got even better.

Wonder how he'll handle it with those injuries, though. I think it'll be sometime soon.

Like, within the next two or three days. I don't doubt his ability to do it, but that doesn't make it healthy. Maybe I should tell him…

…

Nah!


	12. Make Your Decision

**A/N: Lady POV.**

* * *

"Pidge, slow down!" Tramp laughs as I run ahead of him.

"Why?"

"I'm still hurt, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" I slow down and move next to him. "Sorry…"

"It's fine!"

The two of us decided to take a nice walk in a nearby field. There are some bushes and trees scattered around, but it's mostly nice and grassy.

Suddenly, Tramp's ear twitches a bit, and he looks to his left. I follow his gaze to see two humans walking down a path with a smaller one.

"C'mon, Pidge, let's leave them be." Tramp begins to walk in another direction.

But I recognize them now.

I know who they are.

"Jim Dear and Darling…"

"What was that, Pidge?" He turns around, confused.

As the humans grow closer, I jump into a bush and Tramp follows, curious.

After a few moments, they come to a stop next to the bush.

"This looks like a nice place, doesn't it, Jim Dear?" Darling asks her husband, placing a basket on the ground.

"Yes, I agree! What a wonderful place for a picnic!"

"Yay!" The small human boy cheers.

Tramp looks at me again, confusion still written on his face.

"What're we doin', Pidge?"

"It's them…my old owners…"

"Aw, c'mon, Pidge! We already know what happened before, don't we?"

I turn my attention back to the three. They've set out a cloth on the ground, and are now sitting on it. Where's the baby? And who's that boy? Wait…is he…?

Is the boy the baby? He's grown so much…

"Pa!" The kid asks. "Lunch time?"

"It sure is, Junior." Jim Dear smiles, handing the child a sandwich.

Tramp suddenly leaps out of the bush, gesturing for me to stay. I listen for now.

"Ma! Pa! Doggy!" Junior giggles.

"Yes…yes, he is…" Darling murmurs, a bit sadly. She still hands him a bit of meat from her sandwich, though, which Tramp devours happily.

"Ma…why can't have doggy?"

"We did have a doggy once, Junior…when you were just a little baby. But she just…ran off. We never found her."

"I know! Why no new doggy?"

"I don't think I'd be able to handle losing one again."

"Okay…tell about doggy?"

"Alright…I'll tell you about Lady." She smiles slightly, sorrowfully.

I listen very carefully to what she says next.

"She was a very sweet dog…obedient…kind...she loved you. I miss her very much, and I'm certain that your father does as well. I just wish I could at least know what happened to her…if she's okay or not…"

"I think she fine! What she look like?"

Darling pulls a framed photograph out of the basket. Tramp looks at it as well, with a bit of remorse.

On the photo, a very happy looking me is snuggling with Jim and Darling.

A trickle of liquid leaves my eye.

Tramp looks at me and nods.

I exit the bush and am rewarded with two gasps of shock.

"Lady! Is that you?"

I nod slowly.

Tramp moves toward me and gives me a nuzzle.

"And she found a partner. Maybe that's where she's been…"

"Well… he looks perfectly content, being out here. And we shouldn't take her from him if she doesn't want to leave, regardless of how much we've missed her."

"It's up to you…" Tramp mutters. "I took advantage of you before. Made the choice for you. Now it's all in your paws. Go with them, if that's where you think you'll be happy. Stay with me if _that_ 's where you think you'll be happy. I won't choose for you again. Not this time."

This is a difficult choice…

Jim Dear and Darling had raised me, almost from birth. And all I did in return was run away when a manipulative male came into my life.

But Tramp…he's taken care of me, for longer than they have. And…I really _do_ love him, I think… But he took me away from them. And despite having hid it for so long…I'm rather mad about that.

"Take your time." Tramp whispers. "Make your decision. For yourself. Not for anyone else."

I will…

I just…

I just have no idea what I should choose.

And I have no idea where to start looking in order to find that out.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Who's ready to choose between endings tomorrow?**

 **Chapter 13 - Go with Tramp**  
 **Chapter 14 - Go with Jim Dear and Darling**


	13. Ending 1: Tramp

**A/N: And here we are. Ending 1. Skip to next chapter if you only want the second one.**

* * *

I think I've made up my mind.

He's been here for me for so long. Longer than they had been. He's protected me.

He took me from my family. And, yeah, I'd never have been in as much danger if he hadn't, but he has done his best to ensure that I stay safe.

"I'm staying with you." I smile, nuzzling him gently.

"Really? Great!" He grins back, tail wagging.

"You're staying with him, huh, old girl?" Jim Dear murmurs and I nod, before turning back to Tramp.

"Thought I should maybe let you know that I think it's almost time." I tell him.

"You mean for-"

"Yep."

Not long after, the family of humans walks away, leaving us in the wild.

"We can head back home when you're ready, Pidge." Tramp informs me, comfortingly.

We watch the sunlight fade away into dusk before we finally return home.

* * *

"Aaand that makes four healthy pups!" Tramp grins happily.

"They're beautiful…" I murmur, looking at each one.

Three of them look just like me. Almost no trace of their father at all.

But one is different from the rest. In more than just looks.

Yes, he looks just like his father, but even as a newborn he's already struggling to prove independence.

"Yeah, they sure are, Pidge." Tramp glances at his only son. "Heh, that one's a little scamp, ain't he?"

"And that would be a wonderfully fitting name. Rhymes with yours, too." I chuckle back.

"Heh, Scamp, huh? I like it. Well…you're free to name the others, Pidge."

"I'll need to think about it a bit more…"

"Take as long as you need, Pigeon. We've got all the time in the world."

"I suppose you're right about that."

"For now, why don't you rest up? We can talk more when you're feelin' better."

"That sounds good to me."

"Sweet dreams, Pidge."

I close my eyes and am asleep moments later.

* * *

" _Daaaaaaad!_ " A three-month-old Scamp whines as his father stops him from running off alone for the third time today,

"You can't survive on your own yet, Whirlwind. I'll let ya go when you're ready."

"Aw, but, pops-"

"No buts."

"Awww…"

I glance over at the girls, who are all snickering a bit at their brother's misfortune. Except for one.

"I dunno… Scamp might have the right idea." Annette mutters. "It does sound pretty exciting out there…"

"And you aren't ready." I tell her. "Your father and I will let you do whatever you want once you're old enough."

"Oh, alright." She agrees.

"Atta girl!" Tramp grins at her, walking over with Scamp on his back.

Scamp then grins the same grin as his father as he pounces onto Annette from his back.

As the two roll around in the dirt, giggling, we all laugh alongside them.

* * *

"Pidge?" Tramp asks one night. "Do ya think Trusty and Jock'd like to meet these four?"

"Oh, that's such a silly question, Tramp. Do I? Of course I do!"

"I'm just…worried they might get mad about it. 'Specially Jock."

"Oh, Tramp. He's over it now, remember? As soon as he saw how well you were taking care of me, all his doubts were gone."

"I know…I just…"

"Relax. We can go tomorrow. I bet these four would love to see the town. You _do_ talk about it a lot."

"I guess I do. You're probably right. But…those two aren't the only thing I'm worried about… I haven't been in town since… I got hurt."

"You're worried about Buster, aren't you?" I sigh. "You know… _you_ might be right. Who knows what he'd do to these pups if he saw them?"

"I think I might… and it ain't pretty. I'd never want you to see it done to anyone's pups, let alone ours."

"I'll…take your word on it."

"But…maybe we should wait another few months. They're still awfully young. We don't wanna have to devote all of our attention to watching out for them while we're in town."

"Yes…you have a good point. We'll wait until they're older."

"That sounds like the best thing to do."

* * *

It's been about four months since that talk.

"Alright, you four. Today I've got a surprise for y'all." Tramp smiles at his puppies.

"What is it? What is it, pops?" Scamp runs in circles as he asks this.

"Today we're gonna go visit town. We're gonna let you meet your Uncle Trusty and your Uncle Jock."

"Mom's friends?" Danielle questions.

"That's right. They don't even know you've been born, so you gotta make an amazing first impression."

"Oh no…" My only son murmurs. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, Scamp." I answer. "You have to wash off."

"Aw, man! I hate baths!"

"…you've never had a bath." I chuckle.

"Ugh, close enough!"

After a moment, everyone, including him, bursts into hysterics.

And I know for a fact that I truly made the right decision.

* * *

 **A/N: Concluding thoughts will be on the second ending.**


	14. Ending 2: Family

**A/N: And here's the second one.**

* * *

I think I've made up my mind.

He's done so many awful things, regardless of how much he's protected me.

He took me from my family. And let's face it, I never would have been put in some of those situations if he'd never done that.

"I'm going with them." I announce to him. I move closer to them. He deflates heavily at my proclamation.

"Okay… I understand."

"Are you coming with us, Lady?" Darling smiles at me and I nod. I turn back to Tramp.

"Consider everything between us done." I grunt, coolly. "Goodbye, Tramp."

"Goodbye…Lady."

I had been turning away again as he says this, and wince when he doesn't call me "Pidge".

That doesn't stop me, though. I walk alongside the humans as they head home.

He doesn't follow.

I look back to see him struggling to maintain his carefree grin.

After a moment, I look back again to see it gone. Instead, a defeated lump of grey fur lays on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

I don't look back again.

* * *

A few months have gone by.

I haven't seen Tramp at all since I left him.

But I wasn't expecting to, anyway.

He's probably still out there.

That's not important, though. I've got a new collar! This one's the same blue and gold, and I love it just as much as the old one.

I don't know why, but Jock and Trusty seem kind of disappointed that I've returned home. Guess they had changed their minds a ton, huh?

I've gotten to spend a ton of time with Jim Dear and Darling's wonderful two-year-old son. He's very sweet!

But…something still feels like it's missing. I don't know why. I never felt this way when I was with Tramp…

But in the end, I know that this was the better choice. He wasn't a good dog, I understand that now.

Or maybe…he wasn't a good dog when we first met. But…he seemed…different, by the end of it. Like he was changing.

…

Could me leaving have ruined that?

Could he have gone right back to the way he was before?

Could… _I_ have been responsible for those changes in him?

But I don't think I'll ever know the answers to these questions. I doubt I'll ever see him again and be able to ask.

* * *

It's been another couple of months. Jock and Trusty told me that they saw Tramp walking around town today.

I told them I wanted nothing to do with him.

But I think they could both tell how much of a lie that was, just as easily as I did.

I don't know…should I go looking for him? Or would that just bring me nothing but trouble?

I don't think I'll do it.

It's better this way. I can't risk him trying to drag me out there again.

But…why do I still feel like I _should_?

* * *

It's been a whole year since I left Tramp.

He seems to have moved back into town, or so Jock and Trusty tell me.

"But won't that put him at risk from Buster?" I ask them, shocked.

"Aye…but 'e did it, anyway."

I don't know why he did that.

Does he not care that he could die?

Well…judging by everything…he just might not.

* * *

I lay in my doghouse leisurely.

What a beautiful night.

…what a bella notte…

Out of nowhere, the creak of a loose fence board being pushed out of the way can be heard.

"Hey, Lady." A voice greets me. A voice I had almost forgotten the sound of.

"Hey, Tramp." I reply, smiling softly.

The two of us talk for hours, catching up. Eventually…

"Lady… I just wanted to apologize, for everything. I was so awful… I manipulated you. I did so many terrible things…"

"Tramp… don't. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did."

"Well…thanks, Lady." He grins at me, and I do the same back.

We're silent for a few moments, before he begins to hum lightly.

"This is the night…what a beautiful night…and we call it bella notte…" he sings, a bit sadly.

"Look at the skies…they have stars in their eyes…on this lovely bella notte…" I sing in response.

"Side by side…"

"With your loved one…"

"You'll find enchantment here…"

"The night will weave its magic spell…"

"When the one you love is near…" We both say this line…

"This is the night…"

"When the heavens are right…"

"On this lovely bella notte…" Tramp finishes.

The silence returns for a short time, before suddenly, he speaks up.

"Pidge…do you wanna…get somethin' to eat?"

I beam at him.

"Of course I do, Tramp."

He grins back and begins to lead me off.

I follow, happily.

I think I've found what I was missing.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap.  
** **I've put plenty of toil into this, and it shows, considering that chapter 10 is my longest chapter of anything. I'll be honest, this was very much an experiment. I was experimenting with writing longer chapters, and this "choose your own ending" thing was also an experiment. So, I'm glad for all the support you've given. Expect a second fic branching off of the first ending at some point in the future, and a one- or two-shot branching off of this ending. Again, thank you all.**  
 **~HobbitsOfMordor** **  
**


End file.
